


Second Chances

by Luna0092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Draco tries to win back the love of his life with the help from a mutual friend. Does he succeed or fail?





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was looking at writing prompts.
> 
> The prompt to this one is:
> 
> "You have no power over me."  
> "You sure about that?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

He watched her from a dark corner of the Ministry’s ballroom, sipping his firewhiskey. 

Her dress flowing in a deep red color, her heels, at least four inches, gold in color and shimmering on her feet.

Gryffindor colors, he surmised with a smirk, taking another sip of his drink.

“You're staring.” His friend commented, chuckling. 

He smiled slightly, “Don't care.”

His companion just laughed. Eyes brightening with mirth as he watched him stare at the Gryffindor woman across the room. 

“Why don't you at least talk to her?” His friend asked, grabbing another firewhiskey from a waiter that was passing by, placing his empty glass on the platter they carried.

“Why bother? She made it clear she wants nothing to do with me last time.” The man stated, draining the last of his drink, quickly grabbing another.

A feminine laugh drew their attention across the room to her. 

She stood standing with the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who won his reelection by many votes just days before. 

Carefully, both men made their way over to the duo, who were surrounded by many other witches and wizards trying to kiss up to the Minister. Unfortunately, they were both caught sidling up toward them.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, ignoring his companion. “How are you?”

“Been good. How about you?” Harry asked his best friend of fifteen years.

“Actually pretty good.” Hermione smiled.

“Hello, Granger.”

“Draco.” Hermione frowned slightly.

“Don't frown. It will give you wrinkles.” Draco teased.

Hermione clenched her jaw before looking at the blond, “You're not the boss of me.” she turned to the other guests, “Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse me. I really must be going.”

Kingsley looked at Hermione with concern etched on his face, “Everything alright, Hermione?”

She turned to Kingsley with a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, “Yes. Everything is alright. Please excuse me.” With that she turned and left, heading out of the ballroom into the atrium.

Harry turned to Draco, “Mate, now's your chance. You should follow her.”

“No. She made herself clear six months ago when she broke our engagement.” Draco explained.

Harry sighed but before he could counter his friend, a deep baritone voice sounded. 

“Maybe you should go after her. We've all seen how bad you miss her. Just go after her. I have a feeling it's what she wants.”

Sighing, Draco put his glass down and quickly left the way Hermione went. 

Running through the doors to the Atrium, he found Hermione standing by a fireplace, floo powder in hand.

“Hermione?” He called. “Can we talk?”

“Draco Malfoy wants to talk?” Hermione snorted, “Never has that happened before. Is the world ending?” She looked around in a condescending way before meeting his gaze. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Draco took a breath, “Can we go somewhere else that's not the Ministry?”

Hermione bit her lip before nodding, “We can go to my flat.” 

Nodding, Draco beckoned her to through the floo first, following directly behind her.

He landed in a room, surrounded by books on three out of four walls.

The library, he thought before finding Hermione pouring herself a drink from the decanter that was on a large table by the door.

“May I have one?” He asked his former fiancee.

Instead of verbally answering him, she poured him two fingers of what she was drinking. She handed him the glass, being mindful not to touch him.

He drained the glass after thanking her, placing the glass of the table in the middle of the room softly. 

“Why, Hermione?” Draco inquired.

Hermione met his gaze, unflinching. “Why, what, Draco? Why here? Why did I leave? Why I haven't wanted anything to do with you? All of the above?”

Draco growled under his breath before breathing deeply, “All of the above.”

“I left because-” she cut herself off.

“Because my father threatened you?” Draco finished.

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock, her breath coming out in soft pants. “Who do you know that?”

Draco smiled, “My mother told me. Next question.”

“You should know why I haven't wanted anything to do with you, especially if you know why I left.” She explained.

Draco nodded, “I do. We'll ignore that question then. Next one.”

Hermione looked around, “This was our place. Our place in my flat. We came here all the time whether it was to read, to just be around each other, or to-”

“Fuck, make love, snog. All of the above.”

Her gaze left his in slight embarrassment for a second before meeting it again. “All of the above.”

Draco slowly stalked over to her, making her back up slowly into a bookcase filled with heavy tomes.

As her back met the bookcase, Draco’s front met her’s. “Come back to me.” He whispered.

“I can't.” She whispered back softly, staring at his lips.

“He's gone.” Draco stated as he brought his lips closer to hers.

Hermione’s gaze darted to his at his statement. “Really?”

“Yes.” His lips barely brushing over hers, “Come back to me.”

“I don't know if I can. It's too late.”

Draco pressed his lips to hers, before pulling back, “You must.”

Hermione took a deep breath, meeting his gaze, “You have no power over me.”

Draco smiled widely, before bending his lips to brush against her lips to the column of her throat. Kissing her neck, shoulder, leaving small love bites in his trek up and down. 

Hermione gasped when she felt tongue lave at the little strawberries he made to soothe them.

“Are you sure about that? Draco teased as he pressed open mouthed kisses along her shoulder.

“Yes.” She hissed as he licked a sensitive spot on her neck when he made his way back to her lips.

“Prove it.” Draco brushed against her lips. 

Hermione shook her head as she grabbed his head and pulled him to her lips, hard.

As their lips met, both moaned in unison. 

Draco’s hands wandered down Hermione’s body to her waist, before falling further, clamping down on her bottom, pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his own waist. He pushed her into the bookcase, fingers trailing their way to her center.

As his fingers met her wetness, both hissed at the contact he made on her bundle of nerves. 

Hermione writhed in his arms, “More.” She moaned.

Draco placing a kiss on lips, pinched and soothed her. This movement made Hermione moan loudly, her thighs clenching around his waist.

“That's it, love.” Draco crooned, licking her lips before biting her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth, nibbling softly.

“Draco,” she panted, he let go of her bottom lip, “I shouldn't, but I do still want you. I do still love you.”

“Are you saying that just so I fuck you?” Draco teased the woman in his arms.

Glaring, Hermione swatted shoulder, “No, you idiot. I'm saying it because it's true. Even if currently your fingers are inside me.”

In response, Draco wiggled said fingers. Hermione moaned and clenched around them, making Draco groan.

“Okay.” Hermione conceded, “I do want you to fuck me. But I mean what I said just the same.”

Draco smiled, “I know.” He then proceeded to maneuver her in his arms so he could undo his pants, pulling his pounding erection into his hand. 

He slid her back into place, his throbbing member just barely grazing her quim, making her shudder.

“Draco, please.” Hermione begged. “Please, fu-” she was cut off by Draco slamming into her, making her scream out her pleasure.

“Fuck, I love you.” He declared as he pounded into her like his life depended on it. 

Hermione screamed, her back arching, her tight sheath clenching around him as she reached her peak. 

As she clenched around him, Draco kept a steady pace, working her through her climax, prolonging it. 

As her climax slowly died down, he started thrusting harder, deeply, slowly reaching his own orgasm. 

Wanting her to climax with him, he licked his way down her neck to the junction of her shoulder before biting down.

She screamed as she climaxed again, this time taking him with her over the peak.

“Gods, I love you Draco.” Hermione slurred.

“Marry me.” He stated.

Hermione nodded, losing all coherent thoughts as he still moved inside her.

“I love you, Hermione.”


End file.
